


New Beginnings

by KawaiiWarrior93



Series: Roller Derby [2]
Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiWarrior93/pseuds/KawaiiWarrior93
Summary: finally finished this after a couple months. tried posted this earlier but really had to go to see blade runner 2049. it's rather short compared to how i would've initially liked but i'm content for now but also sick currently so kind of satisfied with whatever. i may add more later on but that's up in the air for now.





	New Beginnings

Changkyun and Mark walk into the building where Jinyoung, Youngjae, Hyungwon, and Kihyun are already waiting for them. Both girls walk in to see what they have for fresh meat as Jinyoung likes to call the girls trying out for the team. The two girls see a decent amount of girls that are milling around talking while the only other members left of the team are walking out of the locker rooms. 

 

“Could  you two stop walking around half dead and looking like you’re fucking robots?” Kihyun asks approaching the two girls.

 

“So that’s what you really think of me? Glad to know.” Hyungwon comments sarcastically. 

 

Kihyun doesn’t respond but rolls her eyes turning towards the group of girls waiting for tryouts.

 

“Better turnout than I thought there’d be.” Youngjae says leaning against Jinyoung. 

 

“While that is true the real question is whether or not they’re any good or not.” Jinyoung says.

 

“Well then let’s find out.” Mark says yawning.

 

“You two should not be roommates at all.” Youngjae says watching Changkyun yawn right after Mark does.

 

Mark and Changkyun share a look before shrugging turning to the other girls. Jinyoung rolls her eyes before the six girls head over to find out if there’s anyone decent enough to join the team. 

 

`

The six girls of the roller derby team that were left after the last season sat around a table eating bbq. They were fairly impressed with the result of the tryouts. There were a good number of good girls but there were only 8 positions opened that the girls were trying to decide who to keep and who to let go.

 

“Why don’t we just have a practice game to figure out who the 8 spots go to.” Mark says stuffing her face with bbq beef. 

 

“That’s actually a good idea. It’ll give us the chance to see how they would operate in an actual game.” Hyungwon says before yawning.

 

“That could work. I’ll mass message everyone and let them know. What day do we want though?” Kihyun asks while grilling her meat.

 

“How about this weekend? We’re all free from our actual jobs or schoolwork.” Youngjae says battling Changkyun for the last slice of pork.

 

“Sounds good.” Jinyoung says stealing the pork with a smirk at the two youngest pout at her.

 

`

 

A few days later sees the six girls skating around the ring in small teams with the 15 applicants to determine what 8 will be among the final few to join the team. As they spent the better part of two hours playing small matches they have managed to come up with a really good idea who they want for the team. 

 

“Thank you all for agreeing to come so we could further flesh out who we think would be good fits. We’ll let those who we choose to know the time for our next practice. For those who don’t make it we’ll give you info for other roller derby tryouts in the area that was specified on your forms. Again thank you for your time.” Jinyoung says smiling at the applicants splayed out on the ground around the benches.

 

Further thanks is given as everyone slowly rises and files out before the building containing the rink is left pitch black waiting for the roar of derby practice to come. 

 

`

 

“Hyungwoo.”

 

“Hoseok.”

 

“Minhyuk.”

 

“Jooheon.”

 

“Jaebum.”

 

“Jackson.”

 

“Bambam.”

 

“Yugyeom.”

 

“Welcome to the 7 Monsters.”

**Author's Note:**

> finally finished this after a couple months. tried posted this earlier but really had to go to see blade runner 2049. it's rather short compared to how i would've initially liked but i'm content for now but also sick currently so kind of satisfied with whatever. i may add more later on but that's up in the air for now.


End file.
